Nightmare
by Zipit-Cinderella
Summary: Basically, Hiroki has a nightmare and gets really shaken, it's lucky Nowaki is there to soothe and reassure him. Mentions of death, but not thoroughly described. Rated for obvious reasons *winkwink* A bit sad at first, but kinda cute in the end!


**My very first fanfiction, GHAAH, I'm so nervous! Basically, Hiroki has a nightmare, thankfully Nowaki is there to comfort him. Awwww! Btw, the dream will be in Hiroki's point of view and then it will switch to third person (though it'll mostly be Nowaki).**

**Might be OOC, not sure.**

* * *

I woke up and found myself alone in the bed I shared with Nowaki. Where the hell was he at... 2 AM?! Forget him, why the hell am _I_ awake at this time?!

Although the blue-eyed giant wasn't there I was going to try getting back to sleep anyway. At least I was, until I noticed a faint light coming from the other room, the living room. Sure, if he went to the bathroom I would understand, but what is he doing in the living room at this hour? I rose slowly from the bed, quickly putting on a shirt that hung on a chair, protecting me from the cold night air. As I moved out of the bedroom I could hear movements, and as I rounded the corner I saw him, fully clothed, looking as if he was about to leave.

"Oy," I called out and saw him stiffen slightly, "what do you think you're doing, and so late?"

"Hiro-san..." He sighed. "It would have been easier if you hadn't woken up..."

I got slightly pissed at what he was saying, "Well _sorry _for interrupting your _plan_ or whatever, but when your boyfriend decides to go off in the middle of the _fucking _night you usually wants to know why." Despite my voice being harsh I was trying to keep calm. What the hell was the idiot doing anyway? And... why do I feel so...

Nowaki turned to me, his blue _gorgeous _eyes somewhat dull, they didn't have their usual life. Somewhere inside me I felt some sort of dread when looking into those eyes that I loved so much. Why? What do I need to fear? It's Nowaki, I'm sure he has a reason-

"I'm leaving," was all he said, eyes losing the last of their warmth.

It felt like time stopped, time stopped and everything went cold, just like his eyes. This couldn't be happening... could it? I stood frozen, just watching Nowaki, only managing a weak, "Wh-wha-..."

Nowaki gave a sly smile, his blue eyes showing signs of... malice? "Ahhh, that felt good! I've been wanting to do this for a while now, but I never really had the time. There was my jobb... then you." His smile disappeared. "It seems you were right," He moved and walked past me to the door, "It was impossible right from the start." He opened the door, ready to go.

That's when time started again, maybe even going faster. Oh my god. I turned around to stop Nowaki from leaving, but he was already gone. I ran out the door and kept running till I was out on the street, calling his name as loud as I could. I was still in my pyjama pants and shirt and without any shoes, but I didn't care. Everything was like shadows around me, clouding the city in darkness. I was well aware of the tears running down my cheeks. This wasn't happening, it just couldn't be true!

No mather what I did my feet wouldn't move faster, instead they seemd to sink into the ground. I had to find him, had to know why he's doing this, why he's leaving like nothing had happend. That's when I saw him, Nowaki, walking towards the frenzy traffic, all the cars a blur of lights and darkness. He wasn't stopping. Why wasn't he stopping?!

"NOWAKI!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The raven-haired man didn't stop. I suddenly fell to the ground, crawling back up in time to see my lover disappear right before my eyes, painting my vision blood-red, making me screaming in agony...

oOoOoOo

Nowaki had woken up at around 5 AM, and since he wasn't working at the hospital today (and Hiro-san didn't have work either, yay!) it didn't bother him that much. Besides, he got a chance to watch his Hiro-san sleep. It probably sounds freaky, but Nowaki thought the brunette looked so peacefull when he was asleep so he simply couldn't help not to. The steady rising of his cheast indicated that he was indeed sound asleep. Not all that surprising considering their earlier activities a couple of hours ago. They had both been really tired, and yet it had turned out to be completely _marvelous_, maybe because Hiroki hadn't been so stubborn and had practically thrown himself at the taller man, so deprived of his touch and body.

Hiroki stirred and Nowaki couldn't help but smile, wondering if Hiro-san was having a dream and what it was about.

Suddenly feeling the need to use the bathroom, Nowaki left the warmth of the bed to take care of his needs. Reluctantly leaving Hiro-san alone.

Nowaki sighed at the feel of water on his hands, as he was washing them, slightly clearing his tired mind. When he turned off the tap, he detected some kind of whimpering noises coming from the bedroom. He became a bit worried and hurried over to the other room, trying to adjust his eyes to the darker surroundings on the way. Reaching the door and opening it he let his gaze wander the room, making out the contours of the person still in bed.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki said in a hushed voice, not sure if he was still asleep or not.

When he didn't get any answer he moved closer to the bed, now noticing more clearly how the other man shivered and shifted. It was when Hiro-san let out something between a cry and a sob that Nowaki became really anxious.

"Hiro-san, what's wrong?" No reply. Nowaki moved on to the bed and closer to Hiroki's still sleeping form. _Is he having a nightmare?_ Nowaki wondered. Hiroki had started mumbling his name, and it got louder as well as desperate and miserable, it tugged at Nowaki's heart to hear his lover like this.

Moving to place one of his big hands on his lovers head, either to calm him or to wake him, Nowaki was caught off guard when Hiroki suddenly started thrashing around, yelling and crying, tears pouring down his face.

"NO-no, no, no! Nowaki! Please, NO!" Hiroki was sobbing violently, with the same pain as a person having their heart ripped out.

Nowaki sprang into action and grabbed Hiroki by the shoulders and started shaking him, though not to violently, just enough to wake him. Hiroki woke with a start, breathing heavily, his eyes darting rapidly all around him. He didn't seem to notice Nowaki's hold on him.

"Hiro-san," He said gently, not wanting to startle his lover because he seemed obviously terrified.

Hiroki froze and looked at Nowaki, eyes first adjusting to the room's lack of light, his eyes suddenly widened immensely. "No-Nowak-ki..?" His voice sounded so fragile and it once again hurt in Nowaki's heart.

"It's alright, Hiro-san," He reassured. "It was just a dream. There is nothing to fear, I'm right here." He knew the older man's pride probably wouldn't let him be consoled after a mere nightmare, but the young pediatrician still wanted to do _something _to help his Hiro-san, to try to take all the pain away. He was a bit astonished when Hiro-san locked his arms around his neck and dragged him down towards him, pressing himself against Nowaki's firm body, so Nowaki could now feel the shivers that ran through Hiroki's own body.

Wrapping his own arms around his lover he moved them slightly so they were lying on the side, pulling them even closer together. Hiroki's face was now buried in the crook of his neck and he now felt the tear stained cheeks against his skin. Stroking a gentle hand smoothly over the brunette's lower back, questions were formed in his mind. _What on earth could he have dreamt that could have shaken him so? How terrible was it? _His thoughts took another turn. _In his dream, he was telling- no, begging me not to do something. Did.. did I hurt him in some way? But why- _Nowaki's thoughts were interrupted by a shaky voice, slightly muffled.

"D-do you l-love-ve me?" Hiroki's grip tightened just a bit, although he held back. He felt stupid for asking a question like that, and scared of Nowaki's answer. Nowaki on the other hand was of course surprised but recovered barely seconds after.

"Of course I love you, Hiro-san! I don't know what you dreamt but whatever it was I want you to forget it and remember this. I am truly in love with you." Hiroki visibly relaxed at this and his normal blush appeared, though Nowaki couldn't see it. Feeling a lot calmer now, Hiroki looked up at Nowaki, locking eyes. The ocean blue orbs were once again filled with adoration, confidence and playfulness (toned down at the moment), but also with concern.

"You're here," Hiroki mumbled, mostly to himself since a small part of him was still a bit unsettled.

Nowaki smiled, looking back into those honey brown eyes,"Yes, and I always will be. If you want me to, that is."

"Of course, baka," Hiroki said softly. He was rewarded with a brilliant smile from Nowaki. He then dipped his head to capture the brunette's lips with his own, immediately asking for entrance. Hiroki was happy to oblige, his head started spinning as the younger man explored every inch of his mouth.

They had to break away when the need of oxygen became to great, but quickly returned to exchange saliva, their breaths becoming heavy and their desires more fueled.

Nowaki then moved to Hiroki's neck, gently nipping at the skin before sucking at the spots he knew was rather sensitive, and was rewarded with a moan from his lover.

Meanwhile, Hiroki's mind was slipping in and out of reality._ He's still here_, he thought while threading his fingers in Nowaki's soft dark hair. _He's here, and he's alive. I__ won't let him slip away that easily. I will do whatever it takes to make him stay!_

Hiroki suddenly felt horrible for thinking that way. He couldn't force Nowaki to stay against his will! He then thought back at the dream and felt even worse.

"I won't go anywhere," whispered Nowaki in his ear (as if reading his mind!), sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. "I could never leave now that I have you. You have captured me; my body, heart, soul. It's all yours if you want it. If you want me."

Repeating his earlier words,"Of course," not really knowing what else to say in that situation (that being Nowaki attacking his neck), he shivered once more when Nowaki's hands started caressing the now hot skin on his chest and going lower.

Somehow they had moved so Hiroki lay beneath Nowaki, his hands in the taller man's hair keeping him in place at his neck. Nowaki's hands then gripped his wrists and positioned the hands above Hiroki's head, holding them in place with one hand while letting the other move down to Hiroki's inner thigh as he kissed his way down his smooth chest. Hiroki couldn't prevent another moan from escaping as Nowaki took one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking it eagerly, wanting to elicit more beautiful sounds from the professor. He then moved on to the next nipple as well as grasping his lovers erection.

This made Hiroki mewl and buck his hips in an attempt to seek more of the sensation. Nowaki was _soo _teasing him, stroking him in a slow tantalizing pace, switching between a firm and loose grip.

The doctor released his lover's hands and member, much to the other man's displeasure, in order to use both of his hands to position himself between Hiroki's legs. Reaching over to the nightstand he grabbed the bottle of lube that was usually present, coating his fingers before reaching down to the tight opening, inserting a first finger.

Hiroki gasped at the feeling of the finger inside him, squirming slightly before gasping once more as Nowaki added another finger and started scissoring the fingers, stretching.

"No-Nowaki-i AH!"

Nowaki chuckled at his lover's excited cries, delighted he could make the professor so hot and needy, sometimes without even trying. He was also relieved that Hiro-san seemed to have forgotten about what had started this joining in the first place. At least that's what he hoped, he hated seeing his Hiro-san so distressed. Pumping his fingers in and out of that pink pucker listened closely to every sound his lover made.

"Ah-ah-Nowa-Ah!" It was driving Hiroki insane, and Nowaki wasn't even inside him yet! He hated how incredibly sensitive he was. Then again, nothing really made sense when he was with Nowaki. The big baka could get him all hot and heavy within seconds of just kissing and light touching. Actually, if Hiroki dropped his pride and cofessed what he really thought about that, then he would say that he honestly didn't mind. It would definitely take some time to make him confess something like that, though. But if it would make Nowaki happy and all, then he would certainly do so.

Damn it, this is taking to long!

"Nowaki-mh-please. S-stop teasing m-AH!"

Nowaki smiled down at the brunette's blushing face. "Alright, Hiro-san. Just wait a sec." He reached down to his neglected member, already leaking pre-cum, coating it with some more lube. The raven groaned at the contact, but proceeded with positioning the tip at his lover's hole. Getting the okay he thrust into the tight heat, earning a loud pleasured moan from the man under him. When Hiroki started moving his hips, urging him to move, he pulled out all but the tip and thrust back in, moaning along with Hiroki. It didn't take long for Nowaki to find the spot that made Hiroki see stars and shake his whole body. The bedroom was soon filled with countless moans and the sound of skin slapping against eachother.

Hands dragged Nowaki down for a steamy kiss as they pressed/moved against eachother, practically becoming one being. By grinding his hips upward, Hiroki was pleased to elicit some erotic sounds from the other man as well.

"Hi-Hiro-sa-han," Nowaki panted. He grabbed Hiroki's hips and continued thrusting more furiously into him, feeling both of their climaxes coming near.

"Nowaki-ah-I'm-ah-I'm gonna-Ah!"

"Me too, Hiro-ah-san! Ah! C-come for me!"

"Mhmn-ah-ah-ah-Nowa-AAAHH!"

As Hiroki's insides tightened with the ongoing climax, Nowaki let himself follow his lover to the land of release.

As the both lay nestled in eachother's arms, basking in the afterglow of their love-making, just feeling the simple touch of the other's skin, Nowaki let out a soft chuckle, vibrating his chest that Hiroki rested against.

"What now?" He asked drowsily.

"Was that proof enough, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki looked up at his lover, confused, "What're you going on about?"

The goofy doctor grinned brightly, "I would never wanna leave when I can make you all needy of my touch. Besides, why _would_ I wanna leave you?"

Hiroki became silent and bent down his head. Nowaki was about to ask if something was wrong when he spoke up, "If there's anything you don't like, tell me. And I don't mean stuff like food or things like that, unless you think that's important. Anyway, if there is anything you don't like, like something I've done or something I've said, then I want you to tell me." His voice tuned down a bit more, "I don't want to force you or anything, but if you tell me what I'm doing wrong then... if you feel the need to leave... I can try to change." He sighed, "Sorry, I'm not making any sense. But I just..."

The young pediatrician was quiet, but then he smiled, "I wouldn't want to change anything about you, Hiro-san. Please believe me when I say this. The way you are now is why I fell in love with you; _if_ you changed the way you are you then _that _would break my heart. But even so, I wouldn't leave then either." Hiroki looked up into his azure eyes, looking a tiny bit doubtful. "If that were to happen, I would stay to make sure you know I love you, and I would be there to coax you out, till you're back to the way you are right now." Hiroki had gained a furious blush throughout the speech which made his face glow. The raven smiled even more, "You're so adorable."

"Sh-," Hiroki blushed even more,"Shut up, you baka! I'm not adorable!"

"But you are."

"Am no-" He was interrupted by Nowaki's lips on his own.

* * *

**Sooooo, that's it! My first fanfiction. Gyaaah! I'm so nervous! Have I already said that? *shrugs* Anyway~ Please, if there is something I can do better then I would appreciate you telling me. Oh God, I'm sounding like Hiro-san. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it!**

***waves and blows kisses***


End file.
